Fated
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: [AkaFuri New Year Challenge] Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah takdir. Begitu juga dengan pertemuan kita, tak lain dari takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari. / AkaFuri's Fanfiction


**Fated  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance, Drama  
Main Pair: AkaFuri (Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki)  
Summary : [AkaFuri New Year Challenge] Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, yang ada hanyalah takdir. Begitu juga dengan pertemuan kita, tak lain dari takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari. / AkaFuri's Fanfiction  
WARNING: Miss typo, yaoi, alur kecepatan, alur lompat-lompat  
Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

 **.**

Musim gugur kelas 1 SMA, saat pertama kali Akashi bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang tidak disadarinya yang akan ditakdirkan bersanding dengan Akashi untuk selamanya. Sosok pengecut yang bergetar ketakutan di bawah pandangannya, Furihata Kouki.

Saat itu, baik Akashi mau pun Furihata tidak menaruh minat pada satu dengan yang lain. Sebaliknya, Akashi menganggap Furihata sebagai pengganggu dalam reuni kecil yang diadakannya. Sedangkan Furihata di detik dia ditatapi tajam oleh Akashi, dia bertekad tidak akan mau berhubungan dan berhadapan dengan Akashi lagi.

Namun, sang takdir telah menulis kisah mereka dalam bukunya, merajut benang-benang takdir dia antara mereka. Sehingga Akashi dan Furihata kembali bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, di atas lapangan basket, saling bertarung dengan sengit –atau hanya pada pihak Furihata saja–. Kembali, sang emperor tidak memandang sang refleksi bumi, bahkan sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengingatnya. Dan Furihata pun menangis dalam diam, menyesali pertemuan mereka kembali.

Seakan tidak menyerah, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Musim Semi kelas 2 SMA, Akashi dan Furihata kembali bertemu di jalanan Tokyo yang padat. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan hanya saling memandang satu dengan yang lain. Rasa canggung merasuki keduanya. Furihata sudah bersiap untuk berbalik dan kabur dari hadapan entitas orang di hadapannya. Namun, suara khas Akashi menahan niat Furihata,

"Seirin nomor 12, Furihata Kouki-kun. Benar?"

Furihata gemetaran hebat mendengar sapaan Akashi. Meskipun nada bicara Akashi tidak sedingin dulu, namun Furihata masih merasakan trauma terhadap keberadaan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum kikuk melihat sikap Furihata terhadapnya. Melihat senyum kikuk Akashi, kegugupan Furihata berangsur menghilang. Perlahan Furihata menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi,

"Benar. Lama tidak berjumpa, Akashi."

.

Akashi mengajak Furihata untuk menemaninya sejenak di taman terdekat. Furihata yang tidak mempunyai urusan apa pun, menyanggupi ajakan Akashi, meski pun dia masih menjaga jarak terhadap Akashi. Akashi menyadari kalau Furihata tegang dan gelisah bersamanya, karena itu Akashi berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu dulu."

"E-eh?! Ap—Itu… Aku, kau… Eeettoo…" Furihata jelas kaget dan gugup karena perkataan Akashi. Akashi menahan senyum geli melihat tingkah gugup Furihata yang menurutnya lucu.

"Itu… Itu sudah terjadi. Maksudku, ayolah, lebih baik kita lupakan saja." Ujar Furihata.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku, Furihata-kun."

"Ti-tidak! Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun padaku, Akashi. Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Tapi—" ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh dering telepon miliknya. Akashi segera mengangkat teleponnya, setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada Furihata. Akashi berbicara sejenak dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Furihata-kun, maaf sekali. Aku harus pergi." Ujar Akashi dengan nada menyesal.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, Akashi." Balas Furihata.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi." Akashi pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Furihata menuju mobil mewahnya yang sudah menunggu. Furihata tanpa sadar menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dalam hati berharap, semoga dia bisa bersikap normal ketika bertemu dengan Akashi lagi.

.

Musim panas kelas 3 SMA mereka kembali ditakdirkan bertemu. Ketika Furihata mendengar bahwa tim basket akan mengadakan pertandingan street basket kecil-kecilan, dia sudah menduga –dan setengah berharap- bahwa Akashi akan turut hadir dalam acara tersebut. Ketika dugaannya tepat dan melihat Akashi memasuki lapangan basket, jantung Furihata berdegup dua kali lipat, dan Furihata berupaya menormalkan denyut jantungnya. Sebagai kapten tim Seirin, Furihata memanfaatkannya untuk menegur Akashi yang juga kapten tim Rakuzan.

Akashi yang menyadari Furihata berjalan mendekatinya dan tim Rakuzan, mengundurkan diri dan juga berjalan mendekat pada Furihata.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Furihata-kun." Akashi terlebih dahulu menyapa Furihata.

"I-iya… Lama tidak bertemu, Akashi." Balas Furihata sambal tersenyum kikuk. Rasa canggung masih menyeliputi diri Furihata, namun Akashi dengan sabar mengajak Furihata mengobrol sampai Furihata menjadi lebih rileks dengannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dan Akashi serta Furihata terlihat berbicara dan bertukar dengan akrab. Bahkan terlihat sesekali Akashi tertawa melihat wajah kebingungan dan ngambek Furihata. Tim Seirin, Rakuzan dan para Generasi Keajaiban tercengang melihat pemandangan tersebut.

' _Sejak kapan mereka berdua seakrab itu?'_ adalah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak mereka masing-masing.

.

Setelah itu, hubungan Akashi dan Furihata semakin dekat. Bahkan Akashi sudah menanggalkan suffix 'kun' ketika memanggil nama Furihata. Entah sejak kapan Akashi dan Furihata bertukar nomor telepon dan mengobrol dengan akrab lewat e-mail. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah duduk di perpustakaan, tempat mereka janjian bertemu untuk belajar bersama.

"Kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana, Furihata?" Tanya Akashi.

"Uuuuumm…. Ke universitas yang mau menerimaku." Jawab Furihata lemas, dengan nilainya yang pas-pasan, Furihata ragu dia bisa diterima di universitas.

"Aaaaahh… Apa aku langsung bekerja saja ya?" racau Furihata lagi.

"Jangan pesimis dulu, Furihata. Memangnya kau ingin menjadi apa?" ujar Akashi menghibur Furihata.

"Nngg…. Aku tidak tahu…. Akashi, sebaiknya aku jadi apa?" rengek Furihata meminta pendapat.

"Hmm." Akashi meletakkan jempol dan telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. Furihata memandang Akashi penuh harap, menunggu pendapat Akashi.

"Menurutku, sih, kau sebaiknya menjadi pendamping hidupku." Jawab Akashi sambil memandang Furihata dan memasang senyum penuh karismanya.

"A-a-ap—Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, ah, Akashi." Furihata berujar gemetar dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku serius dengan kata-kataku, Furihata. Memang kau tidak mau?"

Wajah Furihata semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"A-apa sih…. Kau berkata seakan-akan kau menyukaiku." Kilah Furihata, berusaha bercanda dan mencairkan suasana yang semakin canggung, menurutnya.

"Bukan seakan-akan, tapi aku memang menyukaimu, ah, bukan, aku mencintaimu, Furihata Kouki." Ujar Akashi serius. "Apa kau bersedia menerimaku?" lanjutnya.

Furihata terperangah mendengar pernyataan Akashi, warna merah kelmbali menjalari wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan Furihata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Akashi.

"Furihata?" panggil Akashi.

"….. –dia." Gumam Furihata.

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapanmu, Furihata."

Furihata menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Akashi. Dengan wajah merah padam dan menahan malu, Furihata berseru,

"Ya! Aku bersedia, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum memeluk Furihata dan berujar,

"Aku tahu kau akan menerimaku, Kouki!"

Furihata memekik dan secara refleks mendorong Akashi sehingga Akashi terjengkang jatuh. Karena keributan yang mereka buat, akhirnya Akashi dan Furihata diusir keluar oleh pentugas perpustakaan.

.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, kini Furihata telah resmi mengganti namanya menjadi Akashi Kouki. Dia masih ingat betapa terkejutnya keluarganya dan keluarga Akashi ketika mereka memberi tahu kalau mereka berdua ingin menikah. Bahkan kakak laki-laki Furihata memeluk protektif Furihata dan berseru pada Akashi, _'Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kouki padamu!'_ , dan membawa kabur Furihata ke dalam kamarnya. Furihata tersenyum geli mengingat saat-saat kacau itu. Tanpa disadari Furihata, Akashi sudah mendekatinya dan merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Se-Sei!" seru Furihata kaget, terlebih ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi membelai perpotongan lehernya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa sampai kau tersenyum-senyum begitu, Kouki?" Tanya Akashi. Furihata dapat mendengar nada cemburu terselip pada pertanyaan Akashi.

"Hanya mengingat saat ketika kau melamarku dulu di hadapan keluargaku." Jawab Furihata. Akashi menggumam tidak jelas dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Furihata, menghirup aroma alami Furihata yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Hei, Sei…" panggil Furihata.

"Hmm." Akashi menjawab sekenanya, masih betah menikmati leher Furihata.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu kita berjumpa hanya karena kebetulan belaka. Tapi, kenapa kita bisa menjadi seperti ini ya? Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hubungan kita bisa berjalan sejauh ini."

Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Furihata dan melonggarkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Furihata, namun enggan untuk melepaskannya. Menciumi rambut Furihata, sebelum akhirnya Akashi berkata,

"Aku pernah membaca di suatu buku, buku itu mengatakan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, namun yang ada adalah takdir. Dan aku menyetujui hal itu, aku berpendapat pertemuan kita bukanlah kebetulan namun takdir yang sudah digariskan untuk kita jalani."

"Ap-apaan, sih. Kau mau bilang kalau kita adalah pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan, begitu?"

"Benar sekali. Kita adalah pasangan takdir yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama untuk selamanya, Kouki."

"Gombal." Rutuk Furihata dengan wajah merah padam. Akashi mengecup pipi Furihata yang merona bak buah apel ranum.

"Hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Akashi menyeringai memamerkan senyum kemenangannya mendapati Furihata yang semakin salah tingkah. Tidak membuang kesempatan, Akashi membopong Furihata menuju kamar mereka.

 **.**

 _ **Terkadang orang berpikir semua yang terjadi adalah kebetulan. Namun hal itu tidak lain adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan. Pertemuan, perasaan dan kebersamaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dihindari.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Akhirnya kelar dan berhasil juga ngebuat fic untuk challenge…. Semoga tidak mengecewakan…. Harap maklum dengan ranjau typo, Dee gak nge-beta tulisannya… Feedback, please?

Mdn27022016


End file.
